Opposites Attract
by packersgirl37
Summary: When Lilly wishes that things will be different, she is taken to an alternate universe. But why do some things seem the same? Could it be that maybe she was wrong about Oliver? TOLD IN THE POV OF LILLY'S GUARDIAN ANGEL. XLOLIVERX
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if this story idea is totally weird and useless, but please let me know what you think. **

_Through the clouds and mists of time, she looked down on the world, looked down on all the obscenities and heartbreak that lay below her. If anyone else she knew had looked through her eyes at that moment, they would have been revolted by all the world carried with it. Yet she continued to look past all of that, to focus on single point in time. There stood a girl, arguing intensely with her best friend. She could feel the anger and frustration boiling up inside the girl, but instead of sympathizing with her, only shook her head. _

_He came up behind her and half-laughed. _

_"Are they still going at it?" he asked in an amazed tone. _

_She didn't turn her gaze from the scene as she responded, "When aren't they 'going at it?'" _

_He followed her train of sight until he, too, stood intently watching the two bicker and yell below them. The girl now stormed off, and she felt that though the girl was angry, she also became extremely lonely and strangely sad the minute she left the boy's side. _

_"When are they going to realize that sooner or later they'll have to stop fighting and face the truth that's been right in front of them all along?" he wondered aloud. _

_"That's the problem. At the rate they're going, they may never realize it. It's going to take a miracle to get those two to see the truth," she responded, shaking her head once again. _

_He began to walk off. _

_"It's a good thing we believe in miracles, then, Mckaenna," he called back over his shoulder. _

_"We don't have any choice, Cameron. We don't have any choice." _

_Mckaenna continued to watch the girl. _

- - - - -

To say that I was surprised when Master called me to His House would be a serious understatement, though I was also more than pleased. It was not unusual for one to see Master, but to be specifically called—to be singled out—was an honor among honors. It indicated that Master was about to give you a task.

Master's head servants and friends were all there as I entered, but they were all lost in the glow of Master, which filled every ounce of me with joy. I instantly bowed down and gave Master the reverence he, above all, deserved. When I dared to look up, Master was smiling as lovingly at me as He would His own children.

"Welcome, Mckaenna, faithful servant."

Master's voice resounded with a quietness that shook the room.

I smiled at Master, who seemed to be a piercing beacon compared to the bleakness of the world I had been watching.

"Thank you, Master. I love to serve you," I responded back.

"I know, Mckaenna, and that is why I am giving you this task," Master answered, causing me to listen even more. "The girl you have been watching—Lillian Anne Truscott—has been crying out every night for the boy Cameron watches—Oliver Oscar Oken—to feel for her the way she feels for him."

I was confused, for I had never heard the girl speak of such a thing, even to herself, but I trusted Master and didn't question Him.

Master continued, "I want you to go to the girl, Mckaenna, and show her how loved she truly is. Become her friend."

I was in shock. "You want me to go to Earth, Master?" I stammered.

Master smiled again. "I will be watching, of course, and will tell you what to do next. I will be by your side as I am by hers. I will enable you to take human form, also, if necessary. Cameron will be sent as well. Let Lillian know who you are when you meet her, for she will not believe you."

My mind spun, but I heard Master's last words as I was shooting towards Earth.

"Go, Mckaenna, for I will be with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed! I definitely want to continue this, though I'm going to warn you that I'm notorious for starting things and not finishing them if I lose interest or stop getting reviews. So please keep sending them! **

I landed to see that I had been placed in the room of the girl—Lillian, as I was to call her now. Her long, bright hair hung delicately as she lay on her bed with an open notebook in front of her and no words on the page. I could sense that she was frustrated, but unable to give explanation to her emotions. "What's wrong with me?" she muttered to herself.

"Absolutely nothing," I answered after seeing Master nod in my direction.

The notebook and pencil flew up in the air as Lillian jumped in surprise. "You know, you might want to think about the consequences of scaring someone half to death before you do that again," she said sarcastically.

"And _you _might want to think about the consequences of keeping everything in," I shot back surprisingly calmly as I motioned toward her disheveled notebook.

I could almost see the confusion and fear whirling around in Lillian's mind. Instantly, a wall dropped between us, and she spat out, "Just who the heck do you think you are?"

I briefly turned toward Master, whom Lillian still had yet to notice beside her. Master nodded his permission.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, I am your guardian angel."

She burst out laughing hysterically. "That's hilarious! Like that would ever happen! Me, having a guar—oh, my gosh, you're serious, aren't you?" she abruptly stopped laughing and said.

I simply looked at Lillian, knowing that she still doubted me.

"Do you honestly believe that? I mean, are you really serious? You couldn't be, can't be, aren't. I mean . . . are you sure?" Lillian rambled on in one breath.

"Does she believe me?" I turned and asked Master.

Lillian stared at me strangely and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

I turned from Master to Lillian, then back, and realized that Master was shielding Himself from her vision. I wondered why He would want to remain hidden, for everyone I knew had been in His presence since our beginning. But then again, this was Earth.

I couldn't lie to Lillian about who I was talking to, and I hastily glanced at Master, hoping for direction. Strangely enough, the place where Master had been was empty, and the thought crossed my mind that I, too, was being shielded from sight. Things were getting stranger and stranger, but Lillian still sat there expectantly, waiting for an answer. So I gave her the only answer I could think of.

"My name is Mckaenna."

Lillian's eyes grew wide, and her face suddenly twisted in pain. I didn't understand why.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Lillian's face changed back, but she ignored my question.

"Do you want to get a hot dog?" she asked suddenly, springing up from the bed and grabbing her very large tennis shoes with the word "Vans" embellished on them without giving me a chance to answer.

"I don't know if I can eat a hot dog. Why is the name of an automobile on your shoes?"

Lillian looked at me as if I had just landed from another planet—which, in a sense, I had. "If you're not an angel," she shook her head, "then you have got some serious problems, my friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you iheartORANGE for being the one person who reviewed last chapter! This chapter will be longer than most chapters I write so I hope you guys like it! **

**Oh, and I forgot to do this—**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana and the characters in the show, except for Mckaenna and Cameron, who are my own fictional characters. You happy now? **

Lillian led me outside of her house and into the air of the real world—their real world. Everything seemed different, and yet, similar at the same time, like coming to a city you had never visited before ad feeling like you were in your birthplace. It felt displaced and familiar. The feeling was very unsettling to me.

While I had been trying to interpret my conflicting emotions, Lillian had gone over to the small, rickety building called Rico's Shack and asked the person standing behind the counter for two hot dogs. I don't think she fully realized what I had meant when I had told her that I couldn't eat one. She still had yet to grasp the concept of me being a guardian angel, and therefore, unlike humans.

When I turned my attention back to Lillian, I noticed that two girls had suddenly come up behind her and began to look at her in disgust. My eyes clouded over in confusion as they stood in between us, blocking her path. An annoyed expression grew on Lillian's face, and she ordered the two, "Move over."

"Why don't you try and make us?" the taller one shot back.

"Yeah, try!" the shorter one piped in. "Wait, make us do what?" Something was definitely wrong with that girl.

The tall one roller her eyes and ignored her friend. "What's the matter, Lilly? One hot dog not good enough for you? I mean, aren't you worried?"

Lillian's face darkened. "About what?"

The girl came closer to Lillian in a mockingly confidential manner. "Well, I really wasn't going to say this, because, you know, I am _such_ a nice person, but you leave me no choice.

"You're fat!" the two said at the same time, then attempted some form of a handshake which turned out to be completely ridiculous.

Lillian's mouth dropped as if she was about to say something, but no sound came out. A hot, fiery anger burned inside her as though her heart had been replaced with a furnace.

I couldn't believe someone would do something so cruel, especially to someone like Lillian. Didn't they know how special she was? How could they ignore the beauty she showed?

Lillian looked at the smug faces of the two girls and once again, a mask dropped over her face. The fire was still there, but she quickly smothered it inside her and tried to ignore the flames that wanted to spread. All this had happened in a matter of a second, and like almost everything I had seen on Earth, it shocked and troubled me.

Once Lillian seemed to be calm on the outside, she pushed pas them and stood next to me. "The hot dogs are for me and my friend," she spat out.

"Who, the Invisible Woman? Oh, wait, that's right, you don't' have any friends!" the tall one began to laugh cruelly.

"Yes, she does! You know, Oliver and Miley? The unpopular people?" the short one piped in again.

"Would you shut up?!"

Lillian suddenly burst out angrily, "No, you shut up, Amber! This hot dog is for Mckaenna! So why don't you just go and—"

"Lillian, stop," I hastily whispered, hoping desperately that this terrible trouble would end.

Lillian turned to me and hissed, "You heard what she said! Even you have to know what a witch she is!"

"You know, I always knew you were a freak, but this is just too rich!" Amber suddenly stated smugly, and I realized that I was invisible to everyone but Lillian. Not a single person had looked my way since we had stepped out into the real world.

Lillian must have been completely oblivious to this, because her next words were, "What the heck are you two blabbering on about now?"

The two burst out laughing, along with the few people who had formed a crowd to see what they hoped would be a "chick fight," as they call it. "We're not the ones blabbering, Lilly. _You _are!" the smarter of the two bluntly stated between bursts of laughter.

"Yeah! You're talking to yourself!" the other one added to the conversation once again.

Lillian looked from the two, the growing crowd, then to me, and her lips moved but no sound came. This made the crowd even more amused, and Lillian began to back away from their accusing laughter. The pain she felt at being disbelieved and made fun of ate at my heart, but I felt helpless to aid her. After all, I was invisible in this world to all except for Lillian.

Finally the unspoken accusations of the crowd got the best of Lillian, and she turned and ran in the direction of her house.

"What kind of world have you made?" I whispered, instantly regretting the words as they fell from my lips. I honestly hadn't been questioning Master, yet the shame lingered as I hurried to follow my charge.

I didn't have to go far. Lillian stood as a living statue, her gaze fixed on two people walking down the beach. I came up right beside her, staring intently at her face and wondering what could be so shocking. She looked as horrified as I had been at the cruelty of humans towards each other. The couple wasn't anything special, I thought as I glanced at them. Then I stopped, realizing that I had seen one of those figures before. It was the boy Cameron was supposed to be watching, the one Master had mentioned when I had gotten my assignment. What was his name?

"Oliver," Lillian said so quietly that I had trouble hearing, and usually _we_ have no problems with hearing.

"Who is that with him?" I asked.

Her eyes grew sad, and the world suddenly seemed to turn cold. "That's his ex," she stated as coldly as the atmosphere had become. With that, she turned once again and closed the distance to her home with one last glance at the happy couple. What she failed to see was the longing glance the boy suddenly turned and gave her as he froze in the same way she had. He took one step to run after Lillian, but his "ex" pulled him back and kept him there.

"What could I do? She's all over him!" Cameron suddenly appeared next to me and said.

"He does feel the same way Lillian does, though?" I answered.

Cameron shook his head. "There's no doubt of that. He's just too clueless to get out of his girlfriend's claws. The boy is an absolute bonehead!"

In response, I rolled my eyes and said, "Cameron, you've been on Earth too long."

As I turned and headed after Lillian, he called back, "What's that supposed to mean?"


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, thank you to iheartORANGE for being the only person to review

**Once again, thank you to iheartORANGE for being the only person to review. Please, guys, let me know what you think!! It really helps me! **

Lillian's cold and frosty gaze was broken by the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. I felt my heart constrict as I saw her form slumped over the deck railing. For a moment, her eyes locked with mine, and in that instant, I saw Master in her eyes and knew what He must've been feeling to see His daughter hurt like this.

Her tears became bitter as she spat sarcastically, "Well, welcome to my happy life, Mckaenna. I'm an unloved outcast."

"You know that's not true, Lillian," I answered.

"Look, my name isn't Lillian! I haven't been called that since…" she abruptly stopped and turned away. Obviously, Master hadn't told me everything about this girl.

"What is it, then? Why don't you go by your given name?"

"Look, you may be an angel and all that, but you don't know anything about me. And that's the way it's going to stay!" she replied austerely.

"I know you just got hurt more than you'd ever want anyone to know."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" she suddenly burst out, anger gleaming in her eyes.

I wanted to respond, but something, whether mental or physical, held me back from doing so.

She sighed shakily and muttered, "I just wish everything was different."

And there it was. As if someone had suddenly pulled back the blindfold I hadn't even known was there, light shed on the situation.

"That can be done."

She turned around suddenly, confused. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged in response, then stated, "Exactly that. It can be done. Did you really mean what you said?"

Once again, Lillian—who was now to be called Lilly—was speechless. Her mind couldn't seem to grasp that there was something beyond her small little world, something that could give her exactly what she had wished for. It couldn't believe how naïve and unbelieving these humans could be. No wonder they argued over petty things and distrusted everyone but themselves, not realizing that they themselves were their worst enemy. Or rather, their simplemindedness was.

"Do you truly want everything to be different?" I repeated, knowing that everyone above must've been having a _wonderful _time watching this. I would get a lot of criticism for this.

Master suddenly appeared next to Lilly, and his gaze was enough to assure that I was doing the right thing. Master nodded to me, and I felt like a dam, having been placed in front of an enormous flood of power.

Lilly finally met my eyes. She slowly but surely nodded, releasing the surge of power. She unknowingly had turned her world upside down.

The sky grew dark and lightning flashed behind the clouds, but other than this and a brief gust of wind that shook the trees, nothing was out of the ordinary to Lilly. She was oblivious to the whirlwind of change her words had unleashed on the world, but she would soon find out.

"It is done," I stated, repeating to Lilly what Master had just said to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much beliveinlove08 and iheartORANGE for reviewing!! It means a lot! Sorry this took so long. It's a long story and I've had a lot to deal with lately. But I do have good news to share (if anyone reading this even cares). I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED TO ONE OF MY TOP TWO COLLEGES!! **

That night while Lilly was asleep, Cameron paid me a visit.

"What have you done, Mckaenna?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Exactly what Master told me to," I replied, not pleased by the accusatory tone he was employing.

"Do you have any idea what just happened? The world is in shambles!" he spit back.

"Well, it's not like I disobeyed orders! I have permission to put her through this."

Cameron shook his head agitatedly. "It's not Lilly I'm worried about, Mckaenna. The whole universe could stay this way if she doesn't fin a way out of it. Don't you think it's just a little dangerous to lay the futures of millions of people on the shoulders of one misled teenage girl?"

Cameron was right, and I knew it, but Master had approved it. There had to be a reason He let this happen. Obviously, Master knew something we didn't, not surprisingly. Listening to the rain outside that the dark clouds had brought, I began to wonder if I had been misled, or misunderstood what I had been told to. Was washing away the reality for the world really what it would take to remove Lilly's blindness? Maybe there was a simpler way with smaller risks that had been overlooked.

Cameron said one last thing. "Don't worry about it, Mckaenna. We're all probably just overreacting. There had to be a reason." Then he left me alone with the sleeping Lilly, unaware of all the doubts and worries that had sprung up in my mind because of his words.

- - - - - - - -

I followed Lilly downstairs the next morning, eager to see how she would react to her new world.

Lilly stood by the table in shock as her mom ate egg substitute and tofu instead of her usual scrambled eggs and sausage. "What's wrong with you?" she spat out after a few seconds of silence.

Her mother looked up and responded, "Nothing's wrong, honey."

Right at that moment, a large man walked in from the kitchen with a similar breakfast plate. "Sorry, honey, but I've got to run. Robbie's got stocks to sell and money to make!"

"But, Robbie Ray. . ." Lilly's mom whined while Lilly stood watching the scene as though her worst nightmare had come true.

Robbie Ray suddenly turned from the door and exploded out with, "Don't, 'But, Robbie Ray,' me! When you get a job and start paying the bills, then you can start having some say around here!" With that he stormed out of the house, but as he passed by Lilly, he had called out to her, "See you, er, Lucy!"

Right after I watched Robbie Ray slam the door, a very flamboyant and angry Miley stormed into the kitchen, shoving Lilly out of the way and muttering so only Lilly could hear, "Get out of my way, fat ass!" **(Note: I don't cuss, but whatever language is used in the story is only there for the effect of the change on the people of the world.) **

If Lilly's mouth could've dropped all the way to Hell, I'm sure it would have at that moment. Needless to say, I was as shocked as she was. I had known that things would be different when the world switched into an alternate universe, however . . . Maybe I had gone too far by granting her wish.

Lilly now turned to me and said in the most frightened voice I had ever heard, "You weren't lying." As I nodded my head, she suddenly turned and ran out the door.

Her mother's words rang in my head as I followed. "Who are you talking to, honey?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks IheartORANGE! Your review is much appreciated! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**By the way, the other day I saw the movie "City of Angels," and I was like, 'Hey! This is kind of like my story!' If you haven't seen it, I command that you do. It's an awesome, though sad, movie. **

Lily didn't slow down until she got to her high school. At the speed which she had been running, I was immensely happy that I had been created an angel and didn't have to worry about speed or exhaustion.

Reminded of how Lilly had been treated by her obviously new stepfather and –sister, I hoped the changes exhibited here would be minimal. My hopes went unanswered.

The minute Lilly sat down in her first period class (it was Monday, after all), in strolled Miley—or should I say, Hannah, for that was what everyone began to call her. This brunette diva passed right by Lilly and me without so much as a glance and was instantly surrounded by an entourage of teenage boys and girls. The only one she remotely gave any notice of was another such glamorous girl who was sitting at Miley's right. Once again, I saw Lilly's shock as plainly as ever as she looked Miley's friend up and down.

"Sarah?" she sputtered out. "What happened to you?"

This Sarah girl smirked and responded cruelly, "I believe the question is, what happened to you? Oh, wait, nothing! So sorry!"

I wanted to strange them. I knew it was wrong, but I so desperately wanted lightning or something equally painful to strike them down. How could they act like this, I wondered. However, as I saw the sneering laughs and prideful vanity echoed in everyone except Lilly and a fortunate few, the question became: what had I done? And why had Master let me do it?

- - - - - - - -

"I didn't want things to be this way!" Lilly half-shouted at me after I had explained to her just what had happened when her wish had been granted. We were standing behind the large, red brick building called "the gym" during Lilly's time for lunch. I guessed that she had chosen this spot so she would be spared the humiliation of being called insane again.

"I know, Lilly, but please try to understand. This didn't just happen on a whim or for no apparent reason. I didn't happen just because you wanted it to," I tried to calm her down, disbelieving my own words.

Lilly simply glared at me and snarled, "Yeah, well, thanks a lot! Some guardian angel you are!"

Her words were like a slap to the face or a kick in the stomach (not that I knew what either felt like). They merely echoed the fear and doubt that had already instilled itself within me. Before I could respond, however, a somewhat familiar face popped out from the corner of the building and piped in, "Could you keep it down? The disturbance is frightening the larvae."

Lilly's anger momentarily subsided, and her eyebrows raised as she muttered, "Popular, evil airhead say what?!"

The girl called Ashley sat on the football field on the west side of the gym, her legs crossed as she sat studying intensely the plastic container in front of her. A quick look in to the round piece of plastic afforded me a view of tiny, buttermilk-colored blobs grubbing around the edges of their prison. The glance I took at Lilly's face showed me that she wasn't fascinated by the fragile life forms, but by who I was that was so eagerly examining them.

"What are you doing, Ashley?" Lilly asked incredulously after a moment of me watching Lilly, Lilly watching this Ashley, and Ashley watching the larvae. "Shouldn't you be—I don't know—putting on makeup? Torturing some poor student? Trying and failing to sing?"

Ashley's nose wrinkled up at Lilly's rapidly-fired questions, and answered the first. "I'm studying the life form patterns of the Musca Domestica Linnaeus. Oh, and did you know that it can complete its life cycle in seven to ten days?" Her face suddenly transformed with sudden inspiration. "Here, do you want to see?"

Lilly looked from the larvae, to Ashley, to me, then back to Ashley. "Oh, my gosh," she exclaimed, full realization finally hitting her. "You-you're a nerd! A-and Amber— "

"She's in the lab, and thanks so much for pointing out my significantly lower social status. As if I don't get reminded everyday by _them_," Ashley responded, spitting out the last word as if it pained her to say it.

My spirits sank as Ashley pointed to the group of glitzy and self-centered students who had been in Lilly's first class, with a few new additions. There, in the very center of the group, sat Jackson (who I learned later on was Miley's brother), and Lilly's two best friends sitting side by side on the cement table the group had obviously set apart as their own. It was conveniently placed in the dead middle of the large courtyard that sat next to the south side of the gym.

Looking over at Lilly, I could guess by her despair-rent and troubled face that she, too, had seen that Oliver and Miley were smugly holding hands.

**Just wondering, do you readers think it would be more complicating than good if Mckaenna should have feelings for another character in the story? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to let you all know, the plot of this chapter was not planned AT ALL. I'm not going to ruin it for you, but what happens was completely unplanned on my part. **

**Thank you believeinlove08, mnshart06, IheartORANGE, and Hypnozing for those awesome reviews!! Thanks to your input, Mckaenna will have a love interest, and I'm pretty sure it won't be hard to figure out who …**

**Anyway, ta da! **

I sat on Lilly's windowsill that night, watching her struggle through her nightmares and knowing that I had inevitably caused them. She had never spoken a word while sleeping before, but now she would cry out every minute or so, muttering so painfully that I wished I could cry. Then she began to call out Oliver's name in intervals, and my misery was complete. With every cry, I was reminded of the expression that had torn across her face when Oliver and Miley's clasped hands collapsed her universe. I saw the blissful ignorance of the couple to Lilly's unabashed stare, as well as the ensuing anger she had felt towards me. But most of all, I saw the pain in her eyes when she growled at me, "I thought things were supposed to be different, Mckaenna. I thought I was going to be loved back. But I guess you just can't count on anyone anymore."

A voice other than Lilly's cut through the images that had been burned into my memory.

"Rough day, huh?"

I looked into Cameron's golden-brown eyes and said nothing. He knew what the answer was.

"So you're just not going to talk to me?" he asked as his eyes filled with worry.

"What do you want me to say?" I finally choked out. "That I enjoyed giving Lilly her own personal Hell to live in?"

"Mckaenna . . ." Cameron started, but I interrupted him before he said anything further.

"What if you were right, Cameron? What if this is all just a mistake that will ruin everything and everyone? What if this is NOT all going to work out 'someday' and 'some way'?"

I don't believe I had ever seen Cameron as angry as he was at that moment. "How can you say something like that? You, Mckaenna—you have _seen _Master. You have _talked_ with Him. How can you question Him?"

"Well, you know what?! Maybe I'm not you, Cameron! Maybe I can't go around acting like everything is alright when I don't truly know so!"

He swallowed, eyes blazing. "Are you calling me fake?" he hissed in my face.

I folded my arms. "Maybe that's for you to decide."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I'm not so scared of the littlest detail going wrong that I second-guess myself and everyone else at every turn!" he shot back.

"Maybe I never saw how it affects people!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, closing my eyes and desperately wishing that something, anything, would happen.

I suddenly felt. There, on my cheek, was a sensation that had never been there before. It felt… strange, and sad. And wet.

I opened my eyes to see Cameron staring at me in mingled fascination and horror. Slowly, he reached up his first finger to my face. I couldn't feel him, though the wetness continued down my face and straight through where his touch should have been.

My lip quivered as I spoke. "Cameron, what's happening to me?"

He jumped away from me as if I had burned him. His voice full of an emotion I couldn't name, he whispered the two words that threw apart my world as quietly as an angel.

"You're human."

And suddenly, he was gone. I was left alone with Lilly's sleeping form.

**You probably didn't see that coming. I know I didn't. If you have seen "City of Angels," you will know that I subconsciously threw a couple of its ideas into this chapter. Please keep reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you mnshart06, IheartORANGE, and believeinlove08 for your reviews! I'm just really sorry this is so late in coming! I'm actually not done with this chapter, so I'm only posting a half or three-quarters or so. Hope you like it! **

Lilly's clothes felt strange, yet soft, as I struggled to figure out just how to put them on. The blue pants made of a tough and tick material weren't too difficult to figure out, though I couldn't understand why they kept falling down. The real problem was the article of clothing meant to go on top: that maniacal torture device called a shirt. My attempts to copy Lilly's technique of pulling it over her head resulted in frustration and stinging pain as I stumbled around the room with the cloth pulled over my eyes.

I finally threw the shirt on the floor angrily and looked up to see Lilly with tears streaming down her face as she laughed hysterically.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she gasped out between peals of laughter.

I shrugged. "Getting dressed?"

"That's not getting dressed. What I just saw was a battle between a t-shirt and an angel. And the angel was losing!" she threw in with a final laugh.

Anxiety gripped me. I had forgotten that Lilly was still unaware of my new state. How was I supposed to explain what had happened the night before? She had had enough trouble believing that I was an angel; how long would it take for her to grasp this?

Completely oblivious to my distress, Lilly continued to ramble on about my "battle." "It was so funny! You were like, 'Get it off me! I can't see! Get it off me!' And then you started spinning in circles and getting all dizzy and knocking everything over! Man, if I had a camera a few minutes ago that would _so_ be going on Youtube! I can just see the name now. 'Epic Fail: Guardian Angel vs. Ferocious T-shirt!'"

"Shut up, Lilly!" I muttered before I could stop myself.

Her eyes clouded over. "What's your problem today? What's wrong with you?"

Ashamed as I am to say it, I snapped. "What's wrong with me?! Oh, nothing, absolutely nothing! No, everything's fine even though I probably just lost my best friend last night! But that's fine! Oh, and it doesn't matter that I'm not an angel for who knows what reason! No, everything's just _peachy_ even though I'm stuck being a human for probably ALL ETERNITY!!!"

"What?" Lilly barely stammered out as the full effect of my words hit her.

I felt tears come to my eyes once again as a wave of helplessness hit me, and I pushed past Lilly in an attempt to escape her questioning gaze.

Lilly's stepdad unknowingly blocked my way to the stairs. The bruises I had obtained from my earlier struggle now burned as I collided with him. He shook his head as I half-fell to the floor.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, uh, Lilly?" he drawled.

I looked up I mingled surprise (that he could see me) and disgust. "Oh, sure, _now_ you get her name right!" I muttered sarcastically. I was in no mood to tolerate anything anymore. It seemed as if all my patience had left with my angelic persona.

I pushed past him and scrambled out of Lilly's house. I kept going—though I was utterly lost in Malibu—and tried to ignore the gnawing guilt of my failure. Every step, every breath only made things worse; they gave life, and at the same time, brought death to who I used to be, to my old life. The things we all used to wonder at—touch, breath, tears—all were mine, and yet I was miserable. This life wasn't for me. What was Master doing? How could there be a plan for this? How did making me mortal make things better?

The path I must've subconsciously begun to follow suddenly ended, and the infinitesimal grains of sand burned my uncovered feet. I looked up through the angry tears that had begun to flow again to see an unending expanse of frothy blue and white reach out to me in rhythmic waves. Children's happy yells kept the tears flowing, and I felt like I just couldn't bear it any longer.

My mind strangely went blank as I stepped into the water's touch. I walked and walked. My mind registered the fact that I no longer saw the shore just as I was swept up in the vice-like grip of the ocean. There was no bottom to this expanse, and soon the top was gone as well. This was it for me. I didn't know how to fight the depression or the water, so I gave up. I let my breath go. Goodbye, world.

A crushing weight pressed against my mouth, and the wet death stopped flowing into my body. I could feel something, someone, pushing me upwards, but all I saw was an enveloping light. Then I broke the surface.

Water cascaded down through the air. The weight came off my mouth, and an almost in audible whisper came to my ears: "Breathe."

As I sucked in life-giving air, I spotted that boy, Oliver, paddling towards me on a board, like the ones Lilly had in her room.

"Get on the board!" Oliver yelled at me as he pulled up next to me.

I floundered helplessly to pull myself up until Oliver grabbed my shirt and literally hauled me up. Clinging to the board frantically, I glanced back to see my rescuer.

There was no one.

**I'm sorry that this is sort of Mckaenna-centric, but Lilly comes into the picture in the next half of the chapter. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 8 12

**My thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm sorry that the chapters are short, but please consider this just to be the last quarter or so of chapter 8. I will honestly try to make them longer!!!**

"I swear I saw it with my own eyes! My Ollie jumped in that freezing water and saved that girl's life! If it wasn't for my Ollie, _she_ would be at the bottom of the ocean!"

I felt that if Miley said the last sentence one more time, I would drown her at the bottom of the ocean! She had locked her arms around him the moment we had reached the water's edge and had related _her_ story to every person on the beach, including the ones with cameras that she was talking to now. The both now stood in front of one such camera and repeated the lie Oliver hadn't bothered to correct. I finally had decided to let them lead the others astray. I had bigger problems to figure out—namely, the mysteriously disappearing rescuer.

It could have been practically anyone, since everyone I had seen so far was, well, wet. We were at what they called "a beach," after all.

A voice cut through my wandering thoughts. "Mckaenna! Mckaenna, it's me! Hey, dude, trying to walk here! Do you think you could just possibly _move?! _Mckaenna! Hey, get out of my way!"

Lilly literally squeezed through the two large and muscular bystanders that had been blocking her way. After giving them the death glare (because of which I had to stop myself from laughing), she knelt next to me and asked very worriedly what had happened.

Before I could answer, however Miley did. "Dumbass over here went and nearly drowned herself, and _my Ollie_ saved her life (useless enough as it is)," she sneered after she had made sure the camera wouldn't pick up her words. **(Just a reminder: the language is only for effect.) **

"You know, I'm still waiting for thanks from you," Oliver threw in suddenly. My heart sank the moment I heard his vanity-soaked words. Then, I realized just what he had said to me. I was enraged.

"Is that all you did it for? My thanks and five minutes of fame?!" I spat at the once-charming teenage boy Lilly had loved.

Miley's sneer now mirrored itself on Oliver's face. "I believe it's fifteen minutes of fame," he spat back. "And believe me, you're not worth even a third of it."

The next part seemed like a dream in slow-motion.

Lilly punched Oliver. She drew back her fist and connected sharply with his rather large nose.

And, to the surprise of everyone except Lilly and I, Oliver fell heavily on the sand.

"She may be worth only a third, but you'll never be worth any of it!" Lilly yelled. "No offense, Mckaenna. Mckaenna?"

However much Lilly's sudden action had startled me, the blow wasn't what had made me suddenly turn stiff. The sudden sight of Cameron standing next to the water's edge had done that.

And then I realized whose arms had pulled me from the water.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you once again to my faithful reviewers!! It has amazed me how much you guys seem to like this story! Who would've thought? Hope this chapter adds another twist, of sorts. **

This was too much. This day was too much.

My life had already been turned upside down, and it was happening again. However, instead of righting itself like any philosopher or geometry freak would predict, it had simply turned onto a different side, an alternate facet. Not only was my old life over, but the shreds of what I had known and counted as lasting were now flying in some void far away from here.

Okay, so maybe I'm overreacting a bit. But after just seeing my only real human acquaintance (and possibly, friend) knock the guy she had loved so perseveringly and passionately to the ground, one would think that a little overreaction was justified. Besides that, my slow human brain still failed to comprehend the fact that my life had been saved by one other than Cameron.

Talk about a disturbing reality. Let me remind you of whom I am talking about: Cameron, the fellow former Earth-watcher, the guardian angel of Oliver, the only one there when I had fallen to my present state. For some reason completely unknown to me, he had always been there, or at least for the most memorable (and tragic) moments of my existence. He had always been at my side, picking the most inopportune times to break through the thoughts and dreams that the others had always used to classify me as different. Other than me, only he had wondered what it would have been like to be human, though both of us had known that, if given the chance, we would always stay angelic. And yet, I had changed, and he was there all the same, steady and unchanging. He had always provided that irritating logic I almost never wanted to hear.

Yet he had done something totally illogical. He had risked being seen and/or found out by the crowd on the beach just to save my frail life. It didn't make sense to me.

- - - - - - -

"Lilly? Um, what just happened? I didn't think that violence towards Oliver was very characteristic of you, but would you mind explaining?" I asked, begging for the seventh time for an explanation. I had been counting.

Lilly ignored me for the seventh time. This was becoming very frustrating. Any reason at all would have been welcome; if she told me that she had been trying to make Oliver's nose smaller, I would have been satisfied with that ridiculous answer.

"You're going to have to give me a reason _sometime_," I prodded in a final attempt for gratification.

Lilly spun around from the paperwork she had intently been filling out from my "accident," as it was being called. "Look, Mckaenna, why can't you just leave me alone? If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be stuck in this freaking alternate nightmare with Miley acting like the biggest with of all time and a freaking Oliver look-a-like jerk with a freaking bloody nose! If it wasn't for you, I might have a chance at being happy for once!" So much for my one human friend.

As terrible as I felt about everything, I couldn't help feeling that Lilly was being a little irrational. After all, you would think that she would realize that it wasn't my choice to be here either. I was just as stuck as she was, and even more so now that I was mortal.

Without thinking, I muttered, "I wasn't the one who made the wish that got us here."

Lilly froze. Oh, crap.

Before I could react, she was lunging at me like an angry tiger attacking a small, annoying rat. Now I had an inkling of what Oliver had felt like. As her flailing arms landed random blows over my upper half, I threw my own up in defense. Her momentum had brought us both to the sand already stained with Oliver's blood. I struggled to gain an advantage over Lilly's raging reflexes, trying everything I could think of to dodge her blows. My hands clamped onto her shoulders, and I threw all my weight to the right, bringing Lilly crashing to the sand. Still holding her shoulders, I pushed my body weight down on her arms and legs. It was like trying to subdue a maddened bull after it has been prodded with spurs.

Lilly's eyes locked with mine, and an angry hiss issued from her lips. "I hate you, Mckaenna. I wish I had never met you. I wish you were dead, and that there was no God to ruin my life."

I let her go.

She couldn't have said that. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real.

And, taking the human way out, I ran away.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much to believeinlove08, mnshart06, and IheartORANGE to your unfailing reviews!! I'm really sorry that these past few chapters have been centered mainly around Mckaenna, and I'm sorry for that. This chapter is really the same, but I promise Lilly and Oliver will come back into the picture in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy as the story begins to wrap up! **

My borrowed shoes pushed endless against the gravel while my leg muscles screamed in agony. A terrible weight had settled onto my chest, making each breath seem like torture. I had no idea how far I had run, nor for how long, but I had no intention of stopping now, even with the searing pain. The moment I stopped moving when why my consciousness when jarringly remind me of what I was running from, and so I refused to stop. It may not have been the best escape, but now it seemed to be my only option, and I took it with an iron heart.

And so, all I heard was the slap of rubber soles on gritty pavement; all I saw was the never-ending expanse of black leading to nowhere against the backdrop of an endless blue expanse of sky. All that I allowed myself to think was the necessary—right foot, left foot; breathe in, breathe out, and ignore your body's cries. Just keep going to nowhere.

A red speck invaded my perfect nothingness, growing larger and more threatening with every breath. Large black splotches lay at its bottom and near its top, blending in with the road. A thought ripped through my mind's defenses—it was a car—but I didn't choose to think enough to let myself dodge out of the way. Letting down the shields would bring more pain than being hit by this vehicle would.

A grating, strident shriek came in the form of the vehicle's horn, shattering every wall I had built up and all pretense of numbness. I didn't want to be hit, didn't wish to die. That was the exit I neither wanted nor needed. It wasn't even the easy way out. But that red car was there, only feet away, and there wasn't even time to dive away. How ironic. When I wanted to die, I wasn't allowed to, and when I wanted to live, I couldn't escape death. If Master was up there like I knew He was, watching, then He had a sick sense of humor.

I closed my eyes.

No tunnel of light. No completely white room. No darkness.

Just the incredibly sharp pain of a rock jutting into the side of my head. No pavement, just the sparse grass of a roadside. And no red car quickly shattering my fragile life, but the crushing forces of momentum and velocity being brought suddenly to a halt as arms encircled me.

Not just any arms, though. They were the arms of an all-too-familiar face, a too-recent rescuer.

Cameron had pushed me out of the car's reach.

Forget the jutting rock; I was alive.

- - - - - -

Cameron had no heartbeat, no life, yet he was carrying me. And I could feel him, something that was rarely heard of angelic beings. I almost wished that death had come, because I was now constantly reminded of my humanity.

I spoke first. "Have you been following me?

Cameron didn't look at me, a painful reaction. His voice sounded strained as he responded, "Aren't you glad I did?" He certainly didn't seem happy that he had.

I gulped out, "You already have a charge, Cameron."

Suddenly his eyes bore into mine, and we slowed to a halt, still in the middle of nowhere. Literally before I could blink, I found myself propped up on another rock, with Cameron turning his back towards me.

He held his head in his hands. "Do you think I want things to be this way?" he choked out.

I was awe-stricken. I had never, ever seen him this upset, this . . . scared. It made me want to cut my heart out, because that would have been less painful.

"Cameron, what was I supposed to do? She—"

He interrupted, "You were supposed to work things out, Mckaenna, not run, cowering like a defeating dog! You were supposed to find the answer like you always do! You were supposed to know what to do!"

"That's just it, Cameron. I _don't _ know what to do! And every answer I ever had just turned out to be an even bigger, scarier question!" I sputtered, thoroughly distressed.

Cameron spun around, confusion gone wild in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he gasped.

"Cameron, I'm not perfect!" I called out. "Every time I did what I thought was right, it blew up in my face. So I would do the next thing that came to mind, and that would blow up too! No matter what I did, nothing ever came out right until it all just came crashing down onto Lilly! And now I'm afraid to do anything because it's only going to hurt her and you and me, and . . . I just can't handle it anymore!"

Cameron, suddenly and strangely, smiled. He came over to me, sitting so close that it was al I could do to just breathe. He stared into my eyes, and I saw all the confusion and pain replaced with a deep happiness I couldn't fathom or understand.

"Then give it all to the One who _can_, Mckaenna. Let him handle it."

A sob rose in my throat, and suddenly, images of everything—_everything_—that had taken place since I had been sent here flashed through my consciousness. A huge, terrible pain spread over my heart, consuming every memory. It all began to spin. Tears spilled into my mouth, salty and bitter.

"Alright," I whispered. "Take it all."

I opened my eyes to a blind, all-consuming light—the one I had used to live in. The light of the Master.


	12. Chapter 11 12

"Welcome back, Mckaenna."

The booming cry shook the very foundations of the scintillating jewel of a palace. The gem-laden pillars trembled at its resonance. Every crystal, every speck of gold, every bead of glory—they all mirrored the boundless joy that exuded form every shining face and smile.

And there was Master.

The love in his eyes reminded me briefly of what I had seen in Cameron's eyes before his last words to me. The intensity and depth of it alone took my breath away.

What made me paralyzed was that He was not sitting in His Chair, but instead running. Master—the Creator of everything, the Creator of me—was running . . . to me.

And then, His arms were suddenly around me. I realized that I was crying, no, sobbing into the light that surrounded Him and made up every part of His being, His presence.

I had no choice but to utter those two terribly difficult words. There was nothing else for me to do.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered with a larger flow of tears.

"I know," He whispered gently, instantly hushing my tears. "You are forgiven."

Forgiven. What a concept.

He slowly let me go, though I could still feel Him all around me. The joy that now inhabited the room and its owner put the beforehand atmosphere to shame.

His hands lovingly reached out and held my face. I was instantly overwhelmed by the light that closed in over every part of me.

Through the brightness that overtook everything like the blackest of night does to the world, I saw only two things: the ever-present face of The Master, and the faraway smile of Cameron in the background.

Master's words encased me. "And that is why, Mckaenna, I choose to make you whole."

Then I passed into the everlasting light.

- - - - -

I had forgotten how much fun hurtling towards Earth had been. Floating rocks, fiery balls of burning gases and empty gravity flew past me as the blue, green, brown, and white miracle orb grew larger and closer. Tell me when a human ever got to experience something like this.

Colors began to separate as shapes appeared instead of the blogs they had been. Shapes became continents, continents became countries, and countries became states as I free-fell towards what had been my temporary home.

Things hadn't changed, in that they were still changed. That became increasingly evident as I traveled through the city. Posters of Miley Stewart adorned the billboards of the city. People who ahd before been counted as the good of Earth's people now were either cruel dictators over the others around them, or mass murderers. Time had only made this opposite world even more messed up.

Not to mention the news reporter I heard saying, "Well, the results are in. The new President of the United States is California's own Paris Hilton, who beat candidate Nick Jonas in a landslide of twenty-two million votes. That's right, girls, get out your tissues.

"President-elect Hilton claims that her first act in office will be to enact her long-awaited executive order, which she has now renamed 'FAB' or 'Fat Are Bad.'"

No comment there.

The sky was just turning dark when I finally found Lilly. She was sitting on an old, rusted swing in a park, watching the lightning churn up the black clouds in the distance. Even the thunder that cracked like a snapping whip couldn't drown out her prayers.

"You said You would always be with me," she whispered fiercely, bitterly.

I looked over to where Master sat—the swing next to Lilly. He smiled a knowing smile at me, but it was tainted by sadness and pain mirrored in Lilly's hunched form.

I took a chance. "That never changed, Lilly."

She stiffened, but didn't turn to meet my gaze as her fists clenched the iron chains of the swing with rage.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

**Once again, I'm breaking up this chapter so that I can have more time to work on it while still letting you guys have something to read. Sorry for the wait!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you to believeinlove08, mnshart06, IheartORANGE, and RainbowTwiddles for the reviews! I am so, so, so, SO sorry that I have taken so long to update this. Life issues have gotten in the way of my writing, as has a fiction story I am currently writing to possibly be published. I'm sorry if there's hardly any Loliver in this chapter. I know I promised it, but the next chapter DEFINITELY will have a lot of Loliver (I promise). This story has turned out to be shorter than I expected, but there will be at least one more chapter. **

I almost laughed as I answered, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Lilly."

Lilly twisted around with a sudden jerk and glowered at me. Unfortunately, the veil of anger didn't manage to hide her curiosity or confusion. Actually, it didn't nothing but strengthen my resolve.

"You see, Lilly, I can't run away. I can't leave you alone anymore."

Her face now turned confused and half-fearful as she asked apprehensively, "You do realize that I'm in love with Oliver, don't you?"

Now I did laugh. "If you weren't, would I even be here?"

Her jaw dropped. Had I forgotten to tell her that?

"All this time, you were here because of," she gulped, "…Oliver and me?"

Maybe I had. Oops.

"I—we wanted to show you what you've always been blind to," I hesitantly replied.

Lilly's head cocked to the side, and I could practically see her mind trying to decipher the meaning of my words. However, I knew that she was still in the dark.

The worst part was that I didn't know how to fix this. The best part was that Master did.

He stood up silently, not even moving the swing. With a smile on His beautiful, perfect face, He came up behind my friend. Like the cool, refreshing breeze of a bright autumn day, His fingers brushed against Lilly's left shoulder.

The words came in a whisper so loud that the trees surrounding the area shook as if blown away. "You are loved."

Lilly jumped visibly. She glanced behind her, and seeing nothing, turned back to me in amazement. From the knowledge in her eyes, she knew that I had heard it too, and that she was certainly not crazy.

"Who was that?" was her cry.

Smiling, I told the truth. "The One who sent me here to you. The Master."

Her face glittered—literally. She was crying. All of her defenses had been crumpled, and she sat before me on the swing, broken and hurt.

"That's not true," she whimpered.

"Stop that!" I yelled, and suddenly was surprised at myself. I knew how she felt—had felt it myself. And yet, I was angrier because of it.

"That's a lie," I continued, "and you know it. I know how easy it is to listen to them, Lilly, but you have to draw the line somewhere. So draw it—here and now."

Lilly shuddered, but I realized that something was changing. The glitter on her face was no longer from her tears. The sky was crying for her. I glanced to my right and I saw that the sky wasn't the only one crying. Master's face was ridden with teardrops.

The sight made me wish that I could be human again, just so that I could weep as well.

Lilly's voice broke through the storm. "You really mean that, God?"

Master looked up and smiled at me, and I instantly froze. Something was changing. It struck every bone of my boneless body. It blasted every nerve, filled every vein, flooded my consciousness. It put an angel in awe.

Wind whipped the trees violently in every direction, and the raindrops which had before seemed calm and melancholy now pelted the ground with a ferocity that mirrored the wind. The threatening clouds now churned in circles. The earth began to tremble, the vibrations growing more prominent with every second. It seemed as though the world was falling apart.

And yet, Lilly sat stock still as if the chaos around her was merely a dream. Both swing sets on either side of her shook furiously with the ground. The one that Lilly and the Master were on remained untouched by it all as if cut off from the rest of the world.

Fear almost caught hold of me again at that moment. I sat on the brink of disbelief and uncertainty. Well, that is, until Master caught my eye. Instantly, the chaos raging inside of me seemed to fade away into nothing. I knew without a doubt that there was no going back for me. I had been to the other side, and had made it through. I had seem and felt the things that humans took for granted; however, that seemingly implacable doubt had marred humanity for me forever. I couldn't go back to that knowing what I did now. Fear and doubt had given me normalcy, but love and grace made me extraordinary.

Now neither I nor Lilly would ever be the same. We were each created for a purpose, just in different places.

When my mind came back to earth, Lilly's world was waiting for me. However, the chaos had ended. The sky shone with the brilliancy of the day's sunset. The trees now stood, silent again until Master's breath was to shake them again.

Master's voice whispered next to me, "It is done."


	14. Chapter 13

**I am completely blown away by the amount of reviews the last chapter got! Thank you so much geek'd, CatchTheRainbow, mnshart06, steph-901, IheartORANGE, believeinlove08, and loliverlover1227!!! Once again, this chapter was long in coming, but I wanted to make sure I wrote things the right way. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Lilly sat up, looking at me for the first time with eyes full of hope. There was not a single trace of the despair that had so doggedly haunted her for the last…well, for a long time. A coud of serenity and calm now seemed to radiate from her soul.

"Isn't it amazing?"

If I owned a human heart, it surely would have stopped beating right then. I had missed that voice, missed it more than I had ever dreamed that I could. And he was here, once again invading my "life" like only he could. As that thought wrapped around me, an epiphany smacked me squarely on my face: he had never been just a friend. I wanted him in my life, and I wanted it to be permanent.

The realization sinking in, I looked everywhere except at the angel at my side and caught Master glancing in my—our—direction. He could see the churning turmoil inside me, yet He was smiling almost joyfully. What did that mean?

Gulping visibly, I shakily asked my companion, "What are you doing here? Where's Oliver?"

"Which do you want me to answer first?"

I didn't answer, sensing the mocking tone of his question.

Cameron stepped into view, nodding his head to the left. "There's your answer," he stated.

As if on cue, a familiar face appeared from among the surrounding trees. However, this was not the same stuck-up, assuming boy I knew. No, this was someone completely different.

Oliver Oken strode across the grass quickly, looking frantically from side to side as if searching for something…or someone. Finally locking his eyes on the figure still sitting on a swing, he practically sprinted in our direction.

He stopped right in front of a very shocked, very dubious Lilly, gasping in humongous gulps of air. "Lilly, where've you been?" he panted. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

She nearly fell off her seat in disbelief. "What?!"

It was his turn to be surprised. "Don't tell me you forgot about the movie!" he exclaimed.

Now Lilly did fall out of the swing. As Oliver sweetly, though clumsily, helped her onto her feet again, she burst out, "Wh-wh-what are you talking about?!"

I, too, stood there, shocked, while Cameron looked on smugly.

Oliver retorted, "Miley had a Hannah thing tonight, so we were going to go watch that new action movie she didn't want to see. It's all you've talked about all week! And we watch a movie together EVERY WEEK on Fridays! Don't you remember?"

Lilly turned aside, the wheels of her brain working madly to register what had just happened. With a sudden jerk, she stood up straight and looked about her, now taking in the fact that the rain, the thunder, and the storm was over. A smile flashed across her face, and a musical, joyous laugh escaped her lips.

"I'm back," she nearly sobbed.

"You all right, Lils? We don't have to see the movie . . . What's wrong?"

Tears of immense happiness filing her eyes, Lilly spun around to Oliver and spontaneously hugged him, saying, "Nothing, Oliver. Everything's perfect!"

Lilly's face was buried so deeply into Oliver's t-shirt that she missed the look of ecstasy and utter surprise that scattered across his face. Hesitant at first, Oliver began to raise his arms. However, all hesitation left when Lilly refused to release her hold on him. Exuberant, Oliver threw his arms around Lilly and clasped her tightly.

I couldn't help but smile. Lilly was this much closer to her happy ending, and none of it was because of me. I took a strange, overpowering pride in that fact.

I suddenly realized that the place was empty save for the two humans and us angels. Master was nowhere in sight. And yet, I felt the farthest thing from loneliness. Everything shone with His presence, and the air felt laden with the glory of it.

"Where do you think He went?" Cameron asked me in hushed tones.

Watching the two in front of me continue to hold each other as if they were the only ones on Earth, I answered, "I don't think He ever left."

"But His work here is done."

Contemplating Cameron's statement, I focused my vision on Lilly. So invisible that the human eye could not see, a flickering flame burned inside of her, consuming her soul. "No," I said, "the work is only beginning."

I felt his eyes boring into the side of my head, and I hesitantly met them. For how long we stood there, staring at each other, I will never know. I like to leave it that way; time would only mar the infinity of feeling that passed between us. We probably would've stayed that way for eternity had it not been for the mutual realization that something needed to be done about the awkward couple only feet away form us.

With an impish grin, Cameron took off, racing toward Oliver with unfathomable speed. I did the same with my charge, though I had no clue what was supposed to happen.

The nanosecond before Cameron collided with Oliver, he veered off to the right. The momentum he had built up formed into a gust of wind that nearly bowled Oliver over. I tried the same with Lilly, but right before I rushed out of reach, I used my momentum to shove Lilly forward—right into the flailing arms of Oliver. Their heads unintentionally collided—as did their lips.

"I believe that our work here is done," Cameron declared. With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the two. We knew that the kiss was all that they had needed.


End file.
